The Arrival of Zero
by TheOneAndOnly650
Summary: Summary: When the yondaime died protecting the village from the nine tailed fox many believed the leaf to have fallen off its pedestal as the top power on the elemental nations. What they didn't expect was for one shinobi to join the village making them even more powerful than ever before. Funny thing is no one has seen his face nor does anyone have any information on him.


Summary: When the yondaime died protecting the village from the nine tailed fox many believed the leaf to have fallen off its pedestal as the top power on the elemental nations. What they didn't expect was for one shinobi to join the village making them even more powerful than ever before. Funny thing is no one has seen his face nor does anyone have any information on him. Maybe that's because he's from another world. #Self Insert

Chapter 1:

Arrival of Zero

 **3 years post kyuubi incident**

"Hokage-sama! This is outrageous! These demands are unreasonable considering we have evidence supporting our claim! We should fight!" a rotund man wearing a civilian council uniform said in a demanding tone. Every individual wearing the uniform shook their head in agreement and followed the man's lead in 'demanding' the hokage to listen to them.

A heavy presents fell upon the room making most of civilian council members shut up or gasp for air. Sitting across from them were the clan heads consisting of all the main shinobi clans of Konoha. Each of them sending a bit of killing intent towards the civilians for demanding the village leader.

Although the village was less militaristic than their competitors it was still a dictatorship. The fact that the civilians had the balls to demand anything from their leader was enough reason to slaughter them all.

"Enough" a old raspy voice filled the room followed by the sound of an elongated exhale. The killing intent stopped but the glares from the clan heads held.

Looking around the room the old man sighed. He was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the sandaime hokage. A man who was way past his prime and should have retired years ago.

In fact, he had; he had selected a yondaime hokage and went into retirement. Spending his time with his wife and kid. Trying new types of tobacco, different types of wooden pipes… reading some novels.

Everything was going fine, until the yondaime died saving the village from the dreaded nine tailed fox. Since then his life had been casted into chaos. He had put all his effort into making one heir for hokage that no one was ready or wanted to position.

His wife had been one of the many casualties from the attack leaving him and his son who in the end left a year after the attack to serve as one of the royal guardians for the daimyo.

In an indirect way his son pushed all his frustration and hate onto his father, claiming it to be his fault that his mother had died that night. That had hurt more than anything he had ever experienced.

He had been stabbed, burned, drowned and even tortured but those words wounded him worse than anything before. Gone was the glorious Sandaime hokage. The third god of shinobi and in his place a shadow of his previous self. A shadow that delves on the past, thinking about what-ifs and internally debates whether they were true.

Since then everything has only gotten worse. The night previous to this meeting a messenger was sent from Kumogakure to sign a peace treaty tying both villages an armistice. After the signing everyone sighed a breath of relief thinking war was over with three of the great five villages on a truce.

If only it were that simple. After the partying was done and the village was off guard, the same messenger that delivered the signed treaty was given another mission. The kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga, the heir of the Hyuga clan.

Of course the man was stopped, Konoha even in a weakened state is no push over. The man was soundly defeated and the princess was saved by her own father Hizashi Hyuuga.

Outraged by their attempt Konoha sent a letter to Kumo demanding an explanation for the events that had partaken. What they did not expect was for the opposing village to threaten war if their demands were not met.

Demand 1: The body of the kumo messenger so his family may bury it.

Demand 2: 500,000,000 Ryo **(50 Ryo = $1.00)** gifted to the village of Kumogakure treasury.

Demand 3: Hizashi Hyuuga alive must be gifted to the village of Kumogakure in the next 2 weeks.

The first two demands were do able, although the second demand would dent their own treasury for awhile it was still worth not going to war. What pissed the council off was the third demand of gifting a Hyuuga to them.

They believe the people to be tools! They even had the nerve to specify the body of their shinobi as an it as if he was an inanimate object.

A huge no no in the eyes of Konoha who value everyone as a part of their own family… Well, almost everyone.

That is why the hokage plus his advisors have been sitting in the council room discussing their options. Looking around the room the battle hardened shinobi felt his eyes falling on a portrait of his deceased successor.

'If only he were still alive' Sarutobi though while unconsciously taking puffs from his pipe. 'What do we do?' he thought desperately before a figure stepped into the middle of the room from behind the Hyuuga seat.

"I will go in your stead" the man said who looked exactly like the Hyuuga clan head. He was Hizashi Hyuuga, the younger twin of Hisashi.

"Brother! No! This is my mistake! I will not allo-" Hisashi started only to get slapped across the face by his younger counterpart.

"You will do what is best for our village and clan brother!" Hizashi said in a serious tone while looking straight into his brothers eyes. "We cannot allow Kumo to get their hands on a Hyuuga without the bird cage seal. Not only will this cripple the village as we would be losing one of it's prominent clans head but we would be handing Kumo another tool of war." he finished.

His brother was about to reply but was cut off "Do not try and stop me brother, I have already decided to go through with this. I will do this for my village. It is a ninja's greatest honor to die helping their beloved village" Hisashi finished with a meek smile.

Hisashi could see the frustration on his brother's face. His fists clenched hard enough to draw blood and eyes filled with hate. Not for his brothers decision but at Kumo for forcing them to take such drastic measures.

The atmosphere was thick enough that a knife could literally be cut through with a kunai.

'Please, if there is a god out there. Help us!' the sandaime pleaded in a tone he hasn't used since the death of Tobirama Senju, his sensei and the Nidaime..

That's when all of the shinobi felt a presence. A strong, warm presence. 'What is this feeling! I haven't felt this type of presence since the Shodaime!' the old man thought shocked at the presence the figure had but fearful for its intent.

In the middle of the room stood a cloaked figure, standing at 6'2. The cloak a royal purple with lines going down the sides. On the figures face was a peculiar mask, a grey wolf. Nothing wrong with that, the odd part was the red claw scar running from the top of the right eye to the middle of its cheek.

3 of them in total ran down the mask with the middle one longer than the ones on it's side. Instead of the normal shinobi sandals the figure had on what seemed to be closed sandals?

All in all this figure was sketchy. To be able to sneak into a room under a kage level shinobi's nose is basically impossible. The only one with stealth of that level are his student Jiraiya and even he wouldn't be able to do what this person had just done.

Narrowing his eyes the hokage was about to speak but was cut off by the figure in the middle.

"I have solved your problem" the teenish voice came out a little muffled by the mask. Everyone around looked confused.

The sandaime asked "What do you mean?"

Everyone tensed as the man pulled out a scroll from his back pocket.

Opening the scroll, the man bit his finger before running it across the scroll. Surprisingly there was no after smoke like usual. Although what came out of the scroll was nothing they had ever seen before.

It was a slim rectangular device with rounded corners. Grey all around with what seemed to be an transparent white apple on it. When the man opened the device the apple began glowing shocking most of the people in the room.

All that was heard were clicking noises as the man began pressing the weird shaped box with one hand using the other to support it.

The man stopped typing after one last really loud click before folding the device again and placing it back in the scroll.

What happened next mind boggled everyone in the room. In front of the figure on the floor began materializing a body. It first started out as the shape of a body that was pitch black and had blue lines webbed on it.

Then it changed as it started gaining color, the body began morphing. The arms became bigger and more defined, legs the same as the arms. The head began growing as hair came out of its head. A full beard appeared then teeth. Slowly but surely it began to become more human.

When the process finished the room was shocked silent. In front of them laid the dead body of the man who was currently making their lives a living hell; The sandaime Raikage.

No one could speak, all sputtering like children trying to answer their parents when they had got caught doing something wrong.

"I have solved your problem, now please help me solve mine" the figure said breaking everyone out of their temporary haze.

Clearing his throat the hokage asked "How does this help solve our problems? In fact this might lead to more problems in the future! If they somehow link this back to us another great shinobi war will start!".

The figure just tilted his head slightly like a confused child then answered. "I do not understand how this creates more problems. Ho-" he began before getting cut off by the old man.

"Problems? Problems!? If this links back to us then kumo will want our blood! Not only that but Iwagakure will jump on that chance to wipe us out! We can't turn to kiri nor can our only 'ally' help us as they are still weakened from the last war! Tell me, how are we going to solve these problems that you dumped on us!" the veteran exclaimed with killing intent laced in his voice making everyone in the room either pass out or breath hard.

The figure did neither. Instead he showed his slightly pale left hand. On his palm were 3 little green toy shinobi. He placed them in a straight line in front of him on the floor then looked the hokage straight in the eyes.

"Let's say that I am traveling down a road to get to my destination. While walking I spot a group of bandits waiting to jump on travelers using the road. Now what do I do? I could go around them in the forest but that would take longer. I could also wait until they leave but then again I have no idea how long they are going to camp there. So what do I do? Well, there is only one correct thing to do for every problem ever" he said in a monotone giving a little pause.

The hokage took the pause as a time to speak. "So what is the correct thing to do? There is no way that their is one action that will solve every problem" he finished thinking the best of what the man was trying to get it.

"Well it's simple really" he started while walking towards the toy soldiers. "If the bandit were dead" proceeds to use his foot to crush the toys with his foot "Then there is no more problem".

Dead silence. That's all that could be used to describe the usual bustling loud council room. This room, filled of killers rendered silent by a single man suggesting that killing/destroying is the correct way to solve every problem.

"That is foolish!" the third hokage shouted. Many of the others shouting in agreement thinking the man was clinically insane for suggesting something so inhumane. Sure they kill but to solve everything that opposes you by deleting it is not right.

"Is it truly? Ok then, let me ask you some questions. If you had killed Orochimaru of the sannin when you had the chance then the hundreds or thousand of people he used for his test would still be alive. If there was no civilian council you would have one less source of headaches. If you had sealed the kyuubi then the yondaime would still be alive".

The third hokage clenched his jaw recalling all his past mistakes that could have been avoided if only he had… killed the source. His eyes widened before he put his head down in shame for unconsciously supporting the insane man in front of him.

"What do you want" the third hokage asked in a low voice.

"I want to join your village. Also you have no choice, I will swing by your office at 9:00, have a good night. Oh, and you may call me Zero" the cloaked figure said before teleporting out of the council room. Then the room swarmed with shouts.

"Hokage-sama we cannot let another demon into our village!"

"Yeah! He's even worse than our current demon problem!"

The sounds of bodies hitting the floor echoed throughout the room. "Enough" the old man's commanding voice sent shockwaves throughout the room. The tone he held was something the man held during his prime. Looking up everyone saw something in his eyes that they hadn't seen in decades.

The god of shinobi was back in business.

Before the civilian council could complain about murdering two of their own the hokage addressed them. "Shut up. From this day forward the civilian council will be placed as overseered that the taxes and tariffs I set are followed to a point. Now get out" he calmly said with a dangerous undertone making the civilians zip out of the room.

Looking at the clan heads the hokage dismissed them before retreating to his office.

From the shadows a man with his right eye covered could be seen smirking. 'Finally, the god of shinobi is back in business. I must find out more about our new "friend".' he thought before disappearing into the shadows.

 **On top of the Hokage Heads**

You know, a bunch of weird shit has been going on lately. First I had gotten fired from my job that sucks, then I was kicked out of my parents house. I have to say, being transported to this world with the memories and skills of people i've never met before definitely takes the cake. Oh, quick note: if I ever see my drama teacher again I gotta thank him.

 **And done, hope you liked it! If you didn't well tell me why, I would love to improve my writing skills. I wrote this all in one sitting so there will be a ton of mistakes. I will just update it. Anyways this is really just a setup for getting him into the village. Also, whose memories and skills do you think I gave him? I'll give you a hint, there are three people that he is taking from. Two from the Naruto world and one from our world. The man from our world revolutionized social media as we know it! The two from Naruto were lovers. See ya soon!**


End file.
